Conventional golf clubs are generally made of metal or of a fiber-reinforced plastic composite material. Because metal golf clubs are relatively heavy and have poor elasticity, metal golf clubs are gradually being replaced by golf clubs made of fiber-reinforced plastic materials.
Conventional golf clubs made of fiber-reinforced plastic composite materials are made of a plurality of braided fiber materials which are arranged in a parallel manner before they are impregnated with an appropriate amount of thermoplastic or thermosetting resin to form a platelike fiber fabric plate on which a tapered long rod is disposed. The tapered long rod is then rolled in a predetermined direction such that the fiber fabric plate is wound around the tapered long rod. By being wound around a tapered rod, the fiber fabric plate assumes a tapered shape. The tapered fiber fabric plate is then heated to set the shape.
Because the fiber fabric plate has a length and a width, both sides along the axis of the tapered long rod are vulnerable to severance. The structural integrity of the severed fiber braids is, therefore, seriously compromised. The conventional method for overcoming such a deficiency is to use a fiber fabric plate which has a greater width than is conventional so as to increase the number of windings of the fiber fabric plate, thereby enhancing the structural strength of the golf club. However, widening the fiber fabric plate in this matter substantially increases the cost of making the golf club and substantially increases the weight of the golf club as well.